


Without You

by LuthienLuinwe



Category: DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Guilt, Oliver Queen Needs a Hug, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: The jacket was right where he’d left it.In which Ollie grieves the man who used to be his best friend.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this is so short. I needed something to break me out of a major block.

**The earth turns. The sun burns. But I die without you.**

The jacket was right where he’d left it. Ollie stared at it from across the room. It had been weeks. He should have just picked it up and put it away and out of sight. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not yet.

He could still remember that last night before everything had gone to hell. How they’d gone out and laughed about whatever it was Bruce was micromanaging that week. Dinah had told them both to grow up, but she’d been right there smiling with them through it all.

Hal had crashed at their place. 

He didn’t have to go in until late the next day.

He’d left the jacket.

When Ollie got the news, he tried to reach out. Really, he did. But Hal never was the type to answer his phone when he was upset, and Ollie could only begin to imagine the kind of pain his friend had been in that day.

Everyone he ever cared about. Gone. Just like that.

One minute there, and the next gone.

He’d seen it on the news. Everyone had. Coast City, not just gone. Obliterated.

No survivors.

Maybe… maybe he should have tried harder.

He shut his eyes when he felt Dinah’s arms wrap around him. He leaned into her touch, content to let her try and comfort him. Though, if he were honest with himself, there was little comfort to be found.

He should have known.

He should have  _ realized. _

“It wasn’t your fault,” she whispered softly, and he nodded in reply, not believing it. He was his  _ best friend.  _ He  _ should have known.  _ He  _ should have stopped it… _

But what in the hell were you supposed to do when someone you  _ loved,  _ someone you  _ trusted,  _ turned out to be capable of so much  _ evil… _

No. 

No. That wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t Hal.

It was that  _ thing  _ that had possessed him.

And he hated how easy it was to merge the two in his head.

“I should’ve…” he started, but Dinah cut him off.

“None of us could have ever thought it was him. Or, what we thought was him.”

She broke the embrace and led him to the couch by the hand, careful to sit on the opposite end of the jacket.

It was stupid. Really.

It wasn’t like Hal was in it. It was just a dumb jacket that would never be worn again…

“You didn’t know,” she continued, rubbing his arm. “None of us could have known.”

He screwed his eyes shut and rested his head on her shoulder. 

He could still see the look on Guy’s face. Hear the tone of his voice.

_ It’s Jordan… _

He fought back a sob, and Dinah wrapped her arms around him once more. “You didn’t know,” she repeated, voice soft, but firm.

The words came out broken.

“I should have.”

_ It’s Jordan... _


End file.
